The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for providing data rate indications.
Signal strength indicators are often used on equipment such as mobile or wireless terminal devices and provide an indication of received signal strength at the devices. Such indicators are often iconic and provide merely an indication of signal strength without taking into account factors such as network loading conditions that would lead to a more accurate estimate of network performance (e.g. data throughput, voice quality, etc.) that a user may be likely to experience.